Kiss Me Like You Mean It
by JennaRiley
Summary: The psychiatrist and the bad boy hook up. Lainey and Coleman centered. Update: Final Chapter Posted!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't any of the characters or places associated with General Hospital. The title is a line from Carrie Underwood's song "We're Young and Beautiful" Yes, I took ripped part of the idea in this first chapter from Brad Paisley's "We Danced"

**Author's Note**: I know I have two other stories going. However, I needed to break things up a little bit and do something different from my Kellie Corinthos series; aside from a case of writer's block. Something lighter. I've liked the idea of Lainey and Coleman since the first girl's night at Jake's. So if you like, please let me know.

* * *

The alarm clock went off. It had one of those irritating buzzing noises. 

Lainey reached over and slammed the snooze button.

The only thing worse than a buzzy alarm clock going off because you forgot to turn it off, was a buzzy alarm clock going off during a hangover. This hangover was the result of what was fast becoming a tradition, girl's night at Jake's.

Lainey rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

Lainey got out of bed and answered the door. It was Kelly, one of her room mates.

"Sorry, " Kelly said, when she realized Lainey was hungover, "Coleman called. You left your purse at the bar. He said he'd be around this morning if you want to pick it up."

**A few hours later**

Coleman heard the click of heels come up behind him.

"What can I do for you sweetheart?" he said before turning around, making eye contact with Lainey.

"My purse," Lainey said, not thinking about how that sounded.

"That's an unusual request if I ever heard one," Coleman said, "But I guess that can be arranged.

"I didn't mean it like that," Lainey said, "And could you it keep down?"

"I'm just kidding, sweetheart," Coleman said, "Now just take a seat and I'll get you a cure for that hangover."

Lainey took a seat at the bar while Coleman mixed something up.

"Here you go," Coleman said, sliding a concoction that looked like a cross between urine and egg whites.

"I'll pass," Lainey said.

"Look's disgusting," Coleman said, "But I guarantee you, the minute you chug that puppy, you won't even remember you had a hangover."

"That good?" Lainey asked, grabbing the glass.

"Don't take my word for it," Coleman said.

Lainey drank the vile looking concoction.

"Well?" Coleman asked after a few seconds.

"Tastes horrible," Lainey said, "But the hangover's gone."

"What did I tell you?" Coleman said, "I know my way around a hangover."

"I apologize," Lainey said, "You were right. I'm sorry for doubting your skills. How can I make it up to you?"

"I know nice place outside of Port Charles," Coleman said, "Very good at keeping their guests identities on the down low. Think about it, you, me."

"Stop right there," Lainey said, "You'll have to come up with something else."

"You can't blame a boy for trying with a pretty thing such as yourself," Coleman said, "When I think of something, I'll let you know." He handed Lainey her purse.

"I guess I'll look forward to hearing from you then," Lainey said as she started to leave.

"You know if you ever change your mind about that place," Coleman yelled after Lainey, "the offer's still good."

Lainey didn't answer or turn around; she just waved.


	2. Chapter 2

Several days later, Lainey was in her office when there was a knock at the door.

She opened the door to find Coleman standing there.

"Hey," Coleman said, leaning against the door jam.

"So you've figured out a way for me to pay you back for doubting your hangover cure," Lainey said, "That doesn't involve whatever it was you originally had in mind."

"You sure you don't want to take me up on my original offer," Coleman asked.

Lainey raised her eyebrow.

"What's plan B?" Lainey asked, "Make it fast, I have a patient coming any minute now."

"I am your next appointment," Coleman said, strolling into Lainey's office.

He made himself comfortable on the couch.

Lainey walked over and sat behind her desk.

"So what seems to be the reason you're in need of therapy," Lainey asked.

Coleman ignored the question.

"Do you always talk to your patients from behind the desk?" Coleman asked, "It just seems like a visible barrier for a patient trying to open themselves up to a shrink."

Lainey was slightly flustered, but moved her and her chair in front of the desk.

"Ok, back to the initial question," Lainey said.

"You're nervous," Coleman said.

"Excuse me," Lainey replied.

"Don't worry," Coleman said, "It's kinda cute. So do what's a beautiful career woman such as yourself still doing flying solo?"

"That's personal," Lainey said, "I don't appreciate you asking that."

"I'm just curious, Sweetheart," Coleman said, "I just want to figure out what makes my shrink tic."

"I don't discuss my personal life with my patients," Lainey said, "Now if you're not serious about therapy than you need to leave."

"No need to get all worked up, Sweetheart," Coleman said, "I apologize. Old habits die hard. I'm used to flirting with every woman in sight."

"I bet," Lainey said.

"Maybe you could help me with that?" Coleman said.

"Alright, that's it," Lainey said standing up, "Out. We both know you're not really here for therapy. So if you would please stop wasting my time, I'd appreciate it."

"Only if you agree to go to dinner with me," Coleman said, getting off the couch.

"I don't date patients," Lainey said, walking over to the door and opening it.

"I'm no longer your patient then," Coleman said, walking over to the door and stopping in front of Lainey, "I'll pick you up at seven."

"I don't get off until eight," Lainey said.

"Eight it is then, Sweetheart," Coleman said, leaving before Lainey could protest.


	3. Chapter 3

**8 PM**

Lainey was standing at the nurses stations talking to Robin and Kelly when Coleman walked up.

"Ready to go, sweetheart," Coleman asked. Robin and Kelly

"You're not serious are you?" Lainey asked.

"I didn't come here because I need to see a doctor," Coleman said, noting the stack of files Lainey was holding, "You weren't planning on taking your work with you?"

"I have some cases I need to read over," Lainey said defensively.

"That's just not going to work, sweetheart," Coleman said, taking the files and handing them to Robin.

"Wait a minute," Lainey started to say. She reached to take the files from Robin.

"You heard the man," Robin said, moving the files out of Lainey's reach, "No work."

"I do know where you sleep, traitor," Lainey said.

"Put those some place safe for Lainey here," Coleman said, grabbing Lainey and guiding her to the elevator.

"Have fun," Robin said.

"Thanks for the help, ladies," Coleman said.

"I expect details when you come home," Kelly said as the elevator doors shut.


	4. Chapter 4

When Coleman and Lainey made it to Coleman's car, Lainey went to open the passenger door.

"Hold on a minute, sweetheart," Coleman said, stopping Lainey "I got this one." He opened the door for Lainey and she got in.

Coleman climbed in the driver's side and reached behind his seat. He pulled out a take out box.

"Eat up, sweetheart," Coleman said, handing Lainey the box.

"I thought we were going out to dinner," Lainey said.

"There's been a little change in plans," Coleman said, starting the car, "Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

About a half hour later, Coleman pulled up to a semi-decrepit looking building.

"This better not be your first suggestion," Lainey said.

"Now calm down, pretty lady," Coleman said, "No need to get your panties in a twist." He got out of the car and made his way to Lainey's door. He opened it and offered Lainey his hand.

"All you need to do is trust me," Coleman said.

Lainey took his hand and she stepped out of the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Lainey followed Coleman to the door.

She could hear the faint sounds of music inside.

Coleman opened the door and Lainey could see the place was lit with various colored lighting.

They stepped inside and Lainey could identify the music as disco.

Coleman took Lainey's jacket off her and dragged her out to the dance floor.

The first notes of "I'm Your Boogie Man" played over the speakers.

Coleman started showing off a few simple disco moves.

"Come on baby," Coleman said, "Let's see what you got."

"I'll watch," Lainey said, backing away from the dance floor.

"You want to enjoy the view," Coleman said, "I'm down with that."

Coleman began doing more complicated disco moves. Soon the other dancers on the floor backed away, forming a circle, and let Coleman have the floor.

The song ended as Coleman struck a pose to finish the dance. Applause followed.

Coleman made his way through the crowd to the bar where Lainey was standing.

"Impressive," Lainey said.

"It's your turn to take a spin on the disco dance floor, sweetheart," Coleman said.

"No thank you," Lainey said, "I'll pass."

Coleman turned to the bartender, "Two Saturday Night Fevers please."

"Go pick out a table," Coleman said, "We'll just have a couple drinks and chill."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Next Morning**

Lainey barely made it out her bedroom door when Robin and Kelly went full throttle with their questions.

"Where did he take you?" Robin asked.

"You kiss him," Kellie asked, "Or go further."

"No, we didn't kiss," Lainey said, "Coleman took me to a disco club."

"Is he a good dancer?" Robin asked.

"It was impressive," Lainey answered, cautiously.

"Did he show you some of those impressive moves," Kelly asked.

"I think real question is did Coleman try to teach you some of those moves," Robin said.

_Flashback _

_Despite her strong resolve not to end up on the dance floor, several drinks weakened it; she found her self allowing Coleman to teach her a few moves._

_Those same drinks that weakened her resolve were also making it difficult for her to maintain her balance._

_In the midst of attempting a move, she stumbled right into Coleman. _

_Between the alcohol and lights, her vision was hazy. She was more aware of how close their bodies were. The scent of Coleman and alcohol filled her senses. The only thing that made sense to her at that moment was she could easily close what ever small amount of space was between them and kiss him._

"Hello," Robin said, waving her hand in front of Lainey's face.

Lainey came out of her daze, slightly mortified.

"It must have been getting hot on the dance floor even if they didn't kiss," Kelly said, "To send her into a daydream like that."

"I give her two weeks before they wind up doing the wild thing in bed," Robin said.

"One week's more like it," Kelly said.

"You two need to go out on dates more often," Lainey said, "How's it going with Patrick, Robin?"

"That subject is off limits," Robin said.

"Now you know how I feel," Lainey said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have patients to see, brats."

"Coleman wouldn't happen to be one, would he?" Kelly yelled after Lainey.

Lainey responded by slamming the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A couple days later**

**General Hospital**

"Somebody's a lucky girl," Liz said as Lainey walked by, "Tell me. Who would send you flowers?" Liz looked over at the vase filled with yellow tulips and queen anne's lace.

"You mean no one's already the card already," Lainey said, smelling the flowers.

"I already know they're from Coleman," Liz said, "I read the card. I just wanted to hear it from you that you and Coleman are dating.

"We're not dating," Lainey said, reading the card. "We went to a disco together that's it."

"And steamed up the dance floor, according to your room mates," Liz said.

"I never said that," Lainey said.

"You didn't have to," Liz said.

"Don't you have bed pans to clean or something more important to do," Lainey asked.

Lainey picked up the vase and started to walk away.

"Are you going to meet Coleman for lunch?" Liz asked as Lainey left.

**Jakes**

Lainey walked into Jakes.

"I wasn't expecting you for another hour, sweetheart," Coleman said.

"I figured we need to get a few things straight," Lainey said, leaning over the bar to make eye contact with Coleman, "Number one please do not send flowers or anything else to me while I'm at work."

"Most woman like it when a man sends them flowers," Coleman said.

"Not when the entire hospital is discussing my personal life as a result," Lainey said, "Not that I don't appreciate the flowers."

"Where would you like me to send the flowers?" Coleman asked, "I'd send them to your apartment, but based on the fact that your room mates work at the hospital, our little flirtations would still make the front page of the GH Gossip Column."

"Can you be serious for one minute?" Lainey asked.

"Oh, I'm damn serious sweetheart," Coleman said, putting his lips on Lainey's.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I apologize for taking so long to update. I've had a lot of stuff going on and haven't had time to write. Hopefully I'll be little more consist in updating as soon as things settle down. For any of you reading my other story in progress, _Chaos Gets You Everywhere_, it'll be awhile before i update that one while I work on writing enough of that one to ensure the details all line up.

**Several Hours Later**

**Lainey's Office.**

Sonny showed up for his appointment. The first thing he noticed was the flowers on Lainey's desk.

"Nice flowers," Sonny remarked, "Who sent them?"

"Coleman," Lainey said, "Now I think we should pick up where we left off last week."

"Do you know the meaning behind the flowers?" Sonny asked.

"Flowers having meaning?" Lainey asked.

"Yellow tulips mean "there's sunshine in your smile" and Queen Anne's Lace symbolizes fantasy," Sonny said, "It looks like you and Coleman are getting serious."

"They're just flowers," Lainey said, "If I recall correctly, you're paying me to analyze your life; not the other way around."

Half way through the session, Lainey was having trouble concentrating on what Sonny was saying. Instead she was thinking about the kiss, she and Coleman had shared several hours earlier.

"_Oh, I'm damn serious sweetheart," Coleman said, putting his lips on Lainey's._

_For a second, Lainey thought she should push him away, but she found herself melting into the kiss regardless of what logic told her. _

_After several seconds, Lainey realized what she was doing and shoved Coleman away._

"_What do you think you're doing?" Lainey yelled._

"_Making out with a beautiful woman," Coleman replied, "You can't deny, sweetheart, that you were just as into it as I was."_

"_Get over yourself," Lainey said, "I came here to talk to you about not sending flowers to me at work and you take it as an invitation to..to.."_

"_You're cute when your mad," Coleman said._

"_Stop avoiding the subject," Lainey said._

"_That would be you, sweetheart," Coleman said._

"Lainey," Sonny yelled trying to get her attention.

Lainey snapped out of it.

"Must have been some fantasy," Sonny said, "I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes."

"I was not fantasizing," Lainey protested.

"You're blushing," Sonny said, "So either you were fantasizing or were about two seconds away from doing so. Let me guess, Coleman?"

"Why does everyone feel the need to butt into my personal life," Lainey responded.

"I'm paying you to shrink me," Sonny said, "So when your personal life starts to interfere with my therapy, I have every right to ask questions."

"Coleman and I are not an item," Lainey said, "We went out one time and suddenly everyone acts like we're going to run off and elope."

"Just admit you want Coleman and go for it," Sonny said, "Your single and I would think that some one of your character and conviction wouldn't let what other people might think get in the way of what you want."

"This isn't about what other people think," Lainey said.

"Then whatever inhibitions you have," Sonny said, "You need to let go of and live your life. Justus would want you to have fun, move on with your life."

"I think you should leave now," Lainey said, coldly.

Sonny stood up to leave.

"Just think about what I said, Lainey," Sonny said and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Lainey wandered through the cemetery until she found the headstone she was looking for; one that said _Justus Ward_.

She stood at Justus's grave for a moment, unable to speak or move.

"I don't think he'd expect you not to live your life for him," a voice came from behind her. Lainey turned around startled to find Coleman behind her.

"I know," Lainey said. An uneasy silence settled between the two.

"With Justus I was afraid to move too fast and I ended up regretting it. I didn't take full advantage of the time we had together when he was alive," Lainey said, "After Justus died, I swore to myself I wouldn't hesitate when it came to living life and what I want, but I seem to be having problem with the follow through,"

"Maybe you just need some outside help with the follow through," Coleman said, "What do you want?"

"To let loose," Lainey said, "To be able to do something because I feel like it and not worry about what comes next or anyone else."

"Then you have found yourself the right teacher," Coleman said, "Because I happen to know a thing or too about breaking free of restrictions and just doing your own thing."

"Do you mean to say that at one time you were unspontaneous and uptight?" Lainey asked, "I have a hard time believing that."

"I guess you'll have hard time believing I was on the fast track for priesthood," Coleman replied.

"Now you're really going too far," Lainey said.

"I'm serious, sweetheart," Coleman said, "In fact I come from a line of catholic priests. It was a foregone conclusion that the oldest son was destined for priesthood."

"You're not joking," Lainey said, "So what happened? I mean obviously you're not a priest."

"I tried to live up to my family's expectations," Coleman said, "I kept failing. I was even almost expelled from seminary school, but my father had enough power to keep it from happening. My grandfather's death was what changed everything."

"How so?" Lainey asked.

"His dying words to me something along the lines of don't become a priest because we want you, become one because you want to and tell everyone else to back the hell off," Coleman said, "I'll tell you it was quite a shock to hear an old man who had devoted his entire life to the priesthood swear like that. Of course, he repented of his sin of swearing immediately following and proceeded to die."

"You can't make that up can you?" Lainey asked, trying not to laugh.

"Not a chance, sweetheart," Coleman said, "After that I gave up the priesthood and I am who I am today. Now you know why I'm the expert on breaking loose and being free."

"And you'll help me achieve this," Lainey asked.

"If that's what you want sweetheart," Coleman answered.

"Then why don't we continue this discussion at Kelly's," Lainey asked.

"You're learning already," Coleman said, cracking a smile, "Let's go and see if we can't find your spontaneous tequila drinking self."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: It was brought to my attention that catholic priests are celibate, a little fact that I forgot when I made Coleman come from a line of catholic priests in the last chapter. I have hopefully found a way to resolve that issue in this chapter.**

* * *

**Kelly's**

Lainey and Coleman walked into Kelly's and sat down. Mike came to take their order.

"Same as usual," Mike asked Lainey.

Lainey started to say yes but was stopped by a disapproving look from Coleman.

"Actually, I'll try the sloppy jos and onion rings," Lainey said.

"One sloppy jo and onion ring basket coming up," Mike said, jotting down Lainey's request and then turning his attention to Coleman, "And for you?"

"Some of your world famous chili," Coleman said.

"It'll be out in a few minutes," Mike said, "Now you two kids enjoy yourselves."

"Did he just refer to us as kids?" Lainey remarked, trying not to laugh, as soon as Mike was out of earshot.

"Show some respect for the old man, Lainey," Coleman said, "We probably do look a couple of kids to him, laughing and acting like we're up to something."

"But we are up to something," Lainey said, "A mission to find my inner wild child."

"What's something that you want to do, but haven't done yet," Coleman asked.

"Don't change the subject," Lainey replied.

"I'm not, sweetheart," Coleman said, "This is how it will work; you'll tell me something you've only dreamed about doing and then you're actually going to do it."

Lainey thought for a minute, "Sky diving."

"Sky diving?" Coleman questioned.

"It always sounded like fun," Lainey said.

"Sky diving it is then," Coleman said as Mike brought them their food.

**Outside Kelly's**

"You can't possibly have been Catholic," Lainey said, "neither could your grandfather and father."

"How so?" Coleman asked, feigning innocence.

"Catholic priests are supposed to be celibate," Lainey said, "Considering that you exist, your priestly father and grandfather obviously weren't celibate."

"I was wondering when you pick up on that detail," Coleman said, "And I'm insulted, my father, grandfather, and their grandfathers were devout catholic priests with the exception of following the whole celibacy thing."

"You're not insulted," Lainey said, laughing, "Now explain to me how a whole line of catholic priests weren't stoned to death for not being celibate."

"It sounds weird, but back in the 1600's one of my ancestors was a catholic priest," Coleman said, "His congregation was so in awe of his teachings that they become convinced that the only way for these divine teachings to continue was if he were to have children born specifically to become catholic priests. So the church voted to allow priests to take a wife and have children. The Catholic Church as a whole shunned the congregation and this tradition of catholic priests having families continued until I stopped it."

"So you're still not really catholic," Lainey smirked.

"No, I'm not Catholic. I gave up on that way of life a long time ago," Coleman said as Lainey's pager went off.

"I have to get to work," Lainey said after looking at the pager.

"I can't convince you to play hooky?" Coleman asked.

"I have to draw the line somewhere on this spontaneity thing," Lainey said, "I can't very well lose my job."

Before Coleman could respond, Lainey gave him a quick kiss on the lips and walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

**The docks**

"That was amazing," Lainey said, her hair disheveled.

"I'm glad you think so, sweetheart," Coleman said, looking slightly pale.

"You're afraid of heights," Lainey said, "If I'd known you were afraid of heights, I could have suggested something other than sky diving."

"I told you we'd do what ever it was you wanted," Coleman said, "I like to think I'm a man of my word even if I "

"I am touched," Lainey said, "That you'd jump out of a plane for me as afraid of heights as you are."

"Let's get this straight," Coleman said, "I'm not afraid of heights, it's the falling I'm afraid of. Man was never meant to jump out of a plane and this experience proves my point.

Then Coleman finally did what he'd wanted to do the entire experience, throw up in the nearest garbage can.

**Jake's**

"Feeling better," Lainey asked as she sat at the bar.

"You're here now, darlin'," Coleman smiled, "That's all the incentive I need to feel better."

He leaned over the bar and was about to kiss her.

"Are you Mitchell Coleman?" a man in a suit asked.

"Depends on who's askin," Coleman replied.

"Cliff Johnson, I'm your great aunt Irma's lawyer," the man said.

"Is Aunt Irma okay?" Coleman asked.

"She passed on in her sleep last month," Cliff said, "Your brother didn't call you?"

"Sir, with the exception of letters to Aunt Irma," Coleman said, "I haven't been in touch with my family in years."

"That explains the uproar about her making you the guardian," Cliff said, pulling out some papers "If you'll just sign these, I can leave Harley in your care."

Coleman looked extremely confused.

"Who's Harley?"


	12. Chapter 12

**The Loft**

"Do I smell dog," Robin asked, sniffing the air as she entered the loft.

In response to her question, a dog that looked like a German Shepard mix ran into the room, ready to pounce on Robin.

"Where did you get this mutt?" Robin asked Lainey fending off Harley

"_This is Harley," Cliff said as the dog rubbed up against Coleman's leg._

"_Aunt Irma left me a dog," Coleman said, slightly disgusted._

"_He's cute," Lainey said._

_Cliff took out a box, "These are his toys and blanket."_

"_Grab the box," Lainey said, grabbing the leash from Cliff._

_She headed towards Jake's._

"_You can't take Harley in there," Coleman said, "It violates all sort of health code regulations._

"_You live here," Lainey said, "Where else is the dog going to go?"_

"_Why did Aunt Irma leave me the dog?" Coleman asked Cliff._

"_Apparently, she felt you'd actually love Harley unlike the rest of your relatives who would merely see him as decoration or a nuisance," Cliff said, "They were quite adamant about me not bringing the dog to you."_

"_I don't know what to do with him," Coleman said, "Jake's isn't exactly a dog friendly place."_

"_Then find a new place," Lainey said, "I'll take care of Harley until you do."_

"_If you'd just sign the papers," Cliff said, "I can be on my way."_

"Are we even allowed to have pets here?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Lainey said, "Courtney had a dog at one time."

"I wonder whatever happened to Rosie?" Robin pondered, Anyway, you can't just bring a dog home without discussing this with us."

"It's only for a few days," Lainey said.

"What is that?" Kelly asked disgustedly as Harley bounded over to her and knocked her over.

"Here's the deal," Robin said, "That mutt stays in your room."

"You're not actually going to let her keep it here?" Kelly asked.

There was a knock at the door as Robin and Kelly squabbled.

"I'll get it," Lainey said, the other two completely oblivious.

Lainey opened the door; it was Coleman.

"I found a place," Coleman said.

"Thank god," Lainey said, "My room mates were just about to reenact World War II over whether or not the dog could stay for a few days."

Lainey gathered up Harley's things while Coleman grabbed the leash.

Robin and Kelly were still arguing.

Coleman let out a piercing whistle before he and Lainey walked out the door.

Robin and Kelly turned to stare at them.

"Harley's not staying so you can return to your dog free lives," Coleman said.

Lainey shut the door behind her, leaving Robin and Kelly speechless.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yay!!! I'm on a roll, updating both my stories in one day. I'm about to work on a new story. (I know like I really need to start a new one). The new one's going to explain the Aidan/Lulu pairing found in "Chaos Get You Everywhere). I'm still working on the title. **

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"Bring it back, Harley, Bring it back," Lainey said.

Harley stared at her, Frisbee in his mouth.

"Come on Harley," Lainey begged, "I can't throw the Frisbee again if you don't give it back to me."

"You got it all wrong sweetheart," Coleman whispered, coming up behind the dog, "You don't beg for the Frisbee, you sneak up behind him like this and just take the Frisbee."

Coleman swiped the Frisbee, sending Harley into a frenzy of jumping and barking. He tossed the Frisbee to Lainey.

Harley ran to Lainey, causing her to haphazardly throw the Frisbee and hit Coleman in the forehead.

Coleman grimaced as Lainey tried not to laugh.

"I'm sorry," Lainey managed to get out before erupting into laughter.

"This isn't funny," Coleman said, "I could have been seriously injured."

"I know," Lainey said, "But you should see the look on your face."

"That's it," Coleman said, "Get her, Harley, get her."

Harley just stared at Coleman.

"Looks like Harley knows where his loyalties lie," Lainey said.

"This isn't over," Coleman said, hooking Harley up to the leash and running after Lainey.

"Come on, Harley," Coleman said, "Follow me."

With a few tugs of the leash, Harley followed as Lainey sprinted toward Coleman's new apartment.

Coleman caught up to Lainey when she couldn't unlock the door.

"That wasn't much of a challenge," Coleman said, "I'll guess I'll have to get you a key to this place for next time."

"If there is a next time," Lainey said.

"Unless you're planning on never seeing me again, Sweetheart," Coleman said, unlocking the door "I guarantee you there will be a next time."

"We'll see about that," Lainey said, following Harley into the apartment, "At least I'm the one sweating buckets because I'm out of shape."

"You know my big bad sweaty self turns you on," Coleman said, shutting the door behind him and grabbing Lainey's arm, "Don't deny it, Sweetheart."

"What do you think you're doing?" Lainey asked.

"What you're eyes are begging me to do," Coleman said, kissing her.

As the kiss began to deepen, Coleman stepped back.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, "I know you're on this spontaneity, live life to the fullest kick, but I don't want you to rush into anything you're not ready for…"

"Coleman," Lainey interrupted, putting her finger on his lips.

"Yes," Coleman gulped.

"Kiss me like you mean it," Lainey said.

"Yes, ma'am," Coleman said, kissing her and then leading her to his bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm ecstatic...an update finally...school gets in the way of so many other things I'd rather be doing. **

**The Next Morning**

"She and Coleman totally did the wild thing last night," Kelly said.

"I'm sure there's some totally reasonable explanation as to why Lainey didn't come home last night," Robin said.

"Like what?" Kelly smirked.

"I don't know," Robin replied, "But I don't think she and Coleman were doing a little shimmying between the sheets because Lainey wouldn't take things that fast."

"The Old Lainey wouldn't have," Kelly said, "The New Lainey on the other hand."

"I admit Lainey has been more spontaneous of late," Robin said, "But I don't think she's changed so much that."

"Let's make it a bet," Kelly said, interrupting Robin.

"The loser has to pay for the winner to get a day at the spa," Robin said, extending her hand for Kelly to shake.

"Deal," Kelly said, grabbing Robin's hand and shaking it.

The door opened and Lainey walked in.

"Judging by the wrinkled clothes, tussled hair, swollen lips, and flushed cheeks," Kelly said, "I'd say Lainey and Coleman were definitely taking a tumble in the sheets last night and even this morning. I guess my next trip to the spa is courtesy of you Robin."

"Now hold on a minute," Robin said, "She could look like she does now with out actually having sex."

"What the hell are you two talking about," Lainey asked, extremely confused.

Robin and Kelly ignored Lainey, "The woman obviously had sex last night. So just admit defeat and cough up the money for my spa treatments."

"You're not getting the cash until I hear Lainey admit that she and Coleman had sex last night," Robin said.

Lainey was speechless, unable to respond as she processed exactly what Kelly and Robin were saying.

"Fine," Kelly said, "Lainey, so did you or did you not make sweet hot love to Coleman last night?'

Lainey finally found her voice.

"You two are certifiably nuts; taking bets on whether or not I slept with Coleman," Lainey yelled, "And now you're acting like two year-olds to boot."

"Could you just answer the question?" Kelly interrupted.

"NO!" Lainey responded, "As far as I'm concerned it's none of your business if Coleman and I….UGH"

Lainey bolted for her room and slammed the door in Kelly and Robin's faces. She locked the door behind her and collapsed on her bed.

"Now look what you did," Kelly whined.

"I did?" Robin shrieked, "You're the one who had to make what Lainey and Coleman may or may not have done last night sound all cheap and sleazy."

From inside the room, Lainey screamed and threw a pillow at the door, shutting Robin and Kelly up. They cautiously moved away from the door and left the apartment where they proceeded to continue the argument.

As for Lainey, she reflected on the events of the morning.

_Sunlight streamed through the windows, encouraging Lainey to wake up. After several minutes of stirring, she awoke to find herself covered only by a sheet in Coleman's bed. _

_Coleman strolled into the room holding a couple of coffee cups and wearing nothing but a pair of pants. Lainey eyed him appreciatively. _

"_Morning, Sunshine," Coleman said, handing Lainey a cup of coffee and sitting next to her on the bed._

"_Thanks," Lainey said, sipping the coffee._

"_For last night or the coffee," Coleman asked, mischievously._

"_How about both?" Lainey replied, setting her coffee on the nightstand and curling up against Coleman._

_They spent several moments snuggled up against each other in silence until Lainey asked, "So what's next?"_

"_Next as in what are going to do next?" Coleman asked, "Or next as in?"_

"_As in where do we go next or what are we?" Lainey asked, rambling on._

_Coleman set his coffee down and stroked Lainey's cheek._

"_While I'd say after what we did last night, Sweetheart," Coleman replied, kissing her forehead, "I'd say you're my girlfriend."_

"_I was hoping you'd say that," Lainey said, kissing Coleman behind the ear. _

"_You know I'm really starting to like this spontaneous thing you have going on," Coleman said, moving his hands down Lainey's back._

"_You know what I think," Lainey said, kissing him. _

"_I'm sure you'll tell me," Coleman said, getting underneath the sheet with Lainey._

"_I think you need to lose the pants," Lainey said, disappearing underneath the sheet. _


	15. Chapter 15

**One Month Later**

Lainey stormed into Coleman's apartment.

"Back so soon," Coleman said smiling, "I thought you were getting some work done at your apartment. Something about me being a distraction."

"You are a fun distraction," Lainey answered, "Robin and Kelly on the other hand are driving me up the wall."

"What did they do this time?" Coleman asked, walking up to Lainey and rubbing her shoulders.

"Kelly and Robin still won't drop their childish bet," Lainey said.

"_Someone was gone all night," Kelly said as Lainey entered the apartment._

"_Are we going to have this conversation again?" Lainey asked._

"_We'll keep having this conversation until you admit that you Coleman did the wild thing for the first time two weeks ago after your trip to the park," Kellie replied. _

"_As far as I'm concerned my physical relationship with Coleman is none of your business," Lainey said, "And until you and Robin resolve this bet with out my help, it'll stay that way."_

"_All I want is what I rightfully deserve," Kelly said, "For Robin to pay up, so I can go to the spa."_

"_As far as I can tell it'll be a cold day in hell before you get that spa trip out of me," Robin said, walking by, "Because never is when Lainey will admit she and Coleman were doing each other the night in question."_

"_ha even you admit she won't admit it," Kelly said, "Pay up."_

"_Not until I hear the words from Lainey's mouth," Robin said, heading to the kitchen._

"_Lainey," Kelly whined._

"_I'm done with this ridiculous conversation," Lainey said, heading to her room._

_Kelly followed her, whining, and Lainey slammed the bedroom door and locked Kelly out. _

_Kelly then went to the kitchen. She and Robin began arguing which led to Lainey storming out of the apartment._

"I know I should just tell them," Lainey said, "And the whole thing would be over."

"You want your privacy, Babe" Coleman said, kissing her neck, "If it wasn't the bet, they'd still be hounding you for details about our sex life or Patrick and Robin would be having another fight."

"Don't remind me; they're due for another one," Lainey said, turning to face Coleman.

"Which means I get to have you in my bed," Coleman said.

"Then what are you waiting for," Lainey said, running her fingers through his hair.

**An Hour Later**

Lainey was going through some case files, wearing nothing but Coleman's shirt.

"Ain't that a pretty sight," Coleman said, "One I could get used to seeing a lot more of."

"Work first," Lainey said, "That later."

"I wasn't talking about getting to know you more intimately on the couch," Coleman said, "I was referring to a solution to your room mate problems."

"I'm listening," Lainey said, raising her eyebrows.

Coleman took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Kelly and Robin are working your last nerve, correct?" Coleman asked, motioning for Lainey to scoot next to him.

"I do have that on my mind," Coleman said when Lainey glared at him, "but it's at the very very back of my mind."

Lainey moved and leaned back against Coleman.

"What is your solution to my problem?" Lainey asked, pointedly.

Coleman stroked Lainey's hair, hesitating slightly.

"You don't have to say, 'yes' or anything if you don't want to," Coleman said, turning a little red, "I mean you already have a key and spend more then half your time here."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" Lainey asked, turning to look at him.

"Yes," Coleman said, "Only if you want to, sweetheart. I don't want you to feel pressured anything."

"I'm flattered," Lainey said, "but..I'm not…I don't know…it seems kind of sudden."

"Or spontaneous," Coleman said, grinning.

"That too," Lainey said as Coleman nuzzled her neck.

"I can think of a lot of reasons for you to move in with me," Coleman said, his hand making its way underneath his shirt that Lainey was wearing.

"I thought this was at the very back of your mind," Lainey said.

"Well it just went straight to the front," Coleman said as Lainey kissed him, "Is that a yes?"

"Yes to what?" Lainey whispered, "Moving in with you or what's at the front of your mind?"

"Both," Coleman said, kissing her neck.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Loft**

Lainey found herself being shoved out the door into the hallway. It locked behind her

She unlocked the door and tried to open it, but Kelly and Robin's weight against the door prevented her from doing so.

"We'll let you back in when you tell us you were joking about moving out," Robin said.

"I'm moving out whether you like it or not," Lainey said, "I'm sick of childish antics like this."

"We are grown woman, not childish," Kelly said, "Besides even if we were to agree to you moving out, you'd have to give us time to find another room mate."

"It's the beginning of the month, I already paid the rent," Lainey said, "You have a month to find someone else."

"You don't have to move out right away," Kelly said.

"She's not moving out at all," Robin said, "It's too soon for her and Coleman to be moving in together."

"If Lainey wants to move out to spend more time getting it on with her disco boy," Kelly said, "who are we to stop her?"

Robin and Kelly kept arguing. Lainey tried to open the door with no success.

Lainey let out a scream and pounded against the door.

"Hold on, Ms. Winters," Max said, coming up behind her, "Let me take care of this."

Lainey got out of the way and Max knocked on the door.

Robin and Kelly kept arguing as Milo appeared.

"Did you really them to hear you knock over their screaming," Milo said.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Max asked.

"Yes," Milo said, "Coming through, ladies."

Then he launched himself through the door, sending Robin and Kelly flying. They immediately tried to recover, but Lainey was already through the door and Max grabbed Kelly and Milo grabbed Robin, dragging them out of the room.

"This is kidnapping," Robin said.

"Yeah," Kelly said, "Her uncle's the police boss. He'll lock you up for this."

"Save it for the judge, ladies," Coleman said, entering the loft as the foursome left, "I thought you could use some reinforcements, babe."

"So Sonny's guards had the day off," Lainey said.

"Actually, I happened to run into Sonny," Coleman said, "I told him you were moving in with me. He thought Robin and Kelly might be handful."

"Where are Max and Milo taking them?" Lainey asked.

"I think he said something about holding them hostage at a spa," Coleman said, causing Lainey to laugh.

"Alright, Sweetheart," Coleman said, "Let's get you moved out of this nut house."


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: We are nearing the end. One more chapter after this. Thanks for sticking with me._**

* * *

**One Year Later**

"Lainey," Sonny said, trying to get her attention.

Lainey jolted out of her funk.

"I'm sorry, Sonny, you were saying," Lainey said.

"I think we should forget my issues and focus on yours," Sonny said, "I'll go with the obvious, how are things between you and Coleman?"

"They're fine," Lainey said.

"So what's the problem then," Sonny asked.

"I don't know," Lainey said, "I guess I want things to be better then fine. I just feel like Coleman and I settled into this routine."

"That happens in all relationships, Lainey," Sonny said, "You are still in love with Coleman, right?"

Lainey didn't respond.

"Well.." Sonny prompted her.

Lainey blushed, "Coleman and I…uh…have never actually used the phrase "I love you," with each other."

"Well there's your whole problem right there," Sonny said, "You and Coleman need to get away, tell each other how you feel, and as for excitement, you have to make that happen."

"Consider this session free," Lainey said, smiling, "And I'll be out of town for a few weeks, maybe a couple months."

"Good girl," Sonny said, "If you need, I can have a jet at your disposal."

"Thanks for the offer," Lainey said, "But I have something else in mind."

**Jakes**

"Alright Disco Man," Max said entering the bar with Milo, "Your lady requests your presence outside. I'm covering the bar for you."

"I gotta do the books," Coleman said, "Can she wait?"

"You leave us no choice, Coleman," Milo said as he and Max went behind the bar and stood on opposite sides of Coleman.

"Hey, wait a minute here," Coleman said as Max and Milo each grabbed him by the arm and escorted him out of Jakes.

They put Coleman down alongside an ice blue 1965 Mustang Convertible where Lainey was sitting in the drivers seat and Harley was in the back.

Coleman smiled, "What is going on here, Sweetheart?"

As Coleman got in the passenger seat, Lainey said, "We're going on a road trip."


	18. Chapter 18

**One Month Later**

**General Hospital**

"The next time you want to use the nurses station as your personal mail box, I'd think twice about it, Dr. Scorpio and Dr. Lee," Epiphany said, handing Robin an envelope.

"I wasn't…never mind," Robin said, opening the envelope and pulling out a photo, "OMG…they did not."

"Let me see," Kelly said yanking the photo out of Robin's hand.

"What in God's name has you two so riled up?" Epiphany said, "This is a hospital not an Eli Love concert."

"Lainey and Coleman got married in the City of Sin," Kelly screamed, waving the photo of Lainey and Coleman getting married by a character out of Saturday Night Fever around and jumping up and down.

"I can't believe she didn't invite us," Robin said.

"Thank god some one finally got her life figured out," Epiphany said, "I wish I could say the same for other people around here."

**Coleman's place**

"So Lainey and Coleman tied the knot," Milo asked, entering the living area.

"They sent pictures," Max said, moving a box towards, "Take that, will you?"

"So where are we sending their stuff," Milo asked.

"Mexico," Max said, "Coleman and Lainey left the country and bought a bar down by the beach in Cancun. Coleman says we're welcome to visit anytime."

"Just make sure Robin and Kelly don't have plans to be there when we do." Milo said, "Or our drinks better be on the house."

**Cancun, Mexico**

"You want to go back to Port Charles?" Coleman asked Lainey as they were cuddled up on the beach.

"Are you crazy?" Lainey asked, "Do I really want to go back to the drama of Robin and Patrick, Kelly's needs, Sonny."

"Sonny did help us out," Coleman said, "So cut the man a break. He is giving Max and Milo time to ship some of our things down here for us."

"You're right," Lainey said, "It's just in Port Charles, I'd go back to being a psychologist and that boring routine. I like the idea of being beach bums running a bar so much better."

"Me too, Sweetheart." Coleman said, leaning over to kiss her.

They were interrupted by the feel of Harley's tongue licking their feet.

"We're going to have to teach Harley not to interrupt when I want to make love to my sexy wife on the beach," Coleman said, getting up, "Alright you mangy mutt, I'll throw the Frisbee."

Coleman threw the Frisbee a good distance down the beach. Lainey got up and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you," she said.

"Love you too, babe," Coleman said, pulling her closer to him.

**THE END**


End file.
